1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to access control, and in particular, to access control to a venue or other location using a networked system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user purchases several admissions for a given event, the ticket issuer issues a separate ticket for each admission. Each ticket needs to be distributed by the purchaser to the intended ticket recipients. Disadvantageously, each ticket then needs to be separately inspected or scanned at a venue entry point. Certain ticketing systems instead provide a single ticket for all event admissions purchased by a user. Via such a system, the ticket purchaser and the intended beneficiaries of the ticket admissions disadvantageously need to be together when accessing a venue.